Phoenix Rising
by DoubleDracos
Summary: Gods. Demigods. Phoenix's. Slytherin lovers. Could life throw any more surprises at Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A thunderclap reverberated through the very bones of those who dared brave the storm, Zeus was losing his temper. Below, in the human realm, the sky wore a mourning grey, mirroring the lone grave sat on the isolated cliff top, watching the tempest brewing in the sea. Three men trudged towards it in silence, the bitter wind biting at their faces. The walk was long and sombre.

When the men had reached the grave, they read the headstone: "Here lies the noble Harry James Potter. Hero of the Second War, Legendary Auror, Proud Husband, Martyr of the Final Conflict."  
The lead male stooped low, his vivid violet eyes watering. It was still heartbreaking for Blaise Zabini to visit the grave, it served as a final reminder of everything he held dear, everything he had lost. People would say visiting the grave would enable him to remember Harry; but he remembered him every day, full of life and that Gryffindor recklessness he loved so much, coming here just reminded him that he would never see that mischievous smile again, never run his fingers through those untamable ebony tresses, never again kiss those lips. Harry James Potter was dead. Gone. The only thing buried here was a rotting corpse. He laid a purple rose on the grave.

Draco turned away from the grave, turning up the collar of his long black trench coat. Why did it have to end like this? It's been a long 20 years without Harry, his goofy Harry. Why Harry and not him? He deserved to die, not Harry. Harry was pure, courageous, everything Draco wished he could be but never could, not when it mattered the most. And now Harry was dead, and he was here.

Theodore Nott looked out over the raging sea as he openly cried, his companions were deaf to the heart-wrenching sobs, letting him cry just this once. He only cried here, no one would ever know how much Theodore Nott still hurt, that he was empty inside yet simultaneously full of grief, anger and hate. Draco and Blaise knew, but they would never say anything because they still carried the pain with them too. No words were spoken as there were none to be said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Marvellous Seductions**_  
Harry raced towards Slytherin Common Room at breakneck speed, grinning from ear to ear. He knocked a group of first years with his shoulder, earning himself some scathing looks from the portraits that lined the walls. "Slow down!" Shouted Nearly Headless Nick as the boy ran straight through him, excitement making him deaf and blind to the world.  
This '8th' year had been stressful, but at least he had his new boyfriend, Theodore Nott by his side. And that, Harry thought, was the most magical thing about this dusty, old castle.  
His excitement reached its peak as he rounded the corner heading into the dungeons.  
Just a few more meters and he would be in Theo's arms once more.  
Harry wore a goofy grin as his eyes glistened with such joy that it sent a few female paintings into giggles behind their fans as they watched him. There would certainly be new gossip tomorrow.  
So dazed was Harry, he failed to see the tall, lithe Slytherin seeker until he bumped into him.  
"Potter" Draco drawled in a bemused velveteen tone. Draco knew Harry was dating the roguish Theodore Nott, but he never expected to St. Potter here, no doubt he thought the dungeons weren't up his usual standards; Hogwarts celebrity, though Draco couldn't help but notice he definitely had the body for fame... if you liked that sort of thing, which he wasn't of course, Potter was an arrogant prat, in a sexy entitled kind of a way. Raising an elegant pale eyebrow Draco found himself asking "What brings the Savior down here?"  
Stepping back, he eyed Harry as he awaited a reply from the dumbfounded gryffindor.

Eyeing Harry fully, Draco could see why Theo fell for him. Wild ebony tresses of hair, goofy boyish face full of mirth when unguarded. A lean physique with a slight muscular structure to him, Harry had the wild zest of adventure radiating from his small frame, and the perfectly sculpted body of a professional Quidditch player. Draco could feel his gaze drift to Harry's ass that was firm looking, popping in the dark jeans he wore.  
"Oh. um. Malfoy" Harry said uncertainly, blinking. "I'm here to see Kitten and I don't know your password. Can you let me in?"  
Draco studied Harry for a minute, wondering what he could persuade the golden boy to do for the password. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and spoke the password quietly, following Harry inside quietly.

Once inside, Harry looked around for Theo, only to be greeted by the enchanting, dark-skinned adonis, Blaise Zabini.  
Harry stared into those rich violet eyes, the kind that seemed to lick over every inch of your body, never staying in one place for long enough, but it wasn't a fleeting look either. Harry smiled, trying to be indifferent as he swooned internally at the sight of the majestic, suave, spectacle of sun-kissed beauty before him. Harry knew that Theo occasionally made love to Blaise, as per their agreement, and he was starting to see why. Draco darted to the corner, watching as the sexual tension began to play out, he could feel the electricity crackle in the air from where he stood, peering around a polished suit of armour. Blaise circled Harry like an insatiable cat waiting to pounce. Already he could imagine Harry's body beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist, moaning, begging him for more. Blaise crossed the floor in a single fluid movement, his legs were much longer than the Gryffindor's and Harry couldn't help but wonder what other appendages the Italian possessed that were much bigger than his own. All too quickly, Blaise was beside him, his cologne mouthwatering and his hot breath on the nape of Harry's neck led to a sudden tightness in his jeans, it took all of his legendary Gryffindor determination to stop his knees buckling right then and there. Harry was about to protest but as before he could Blaise had engulfed his rose lips with his own, causing Harry's startled moan to change to a huskier one, one Blaise recognised as desire. Blaise didn't talk much and he didn't need to now; his intense gaze burning into Harry's infamous green eyes, told the smaller boy all he needed to know; that Blaise wanted him, needed him, and he would take him for his own right there on the Persian rug if he had to.  
Harry pressed himself against the muscular Italian body, feeling Blaise encircle him in a hug. He moaned, desperate for more. His lips were crushed by Blaise kissing him gently, yet rough, he parted his lips nervously, granting entrance of Blaise's tongue that twisted around his own, battling for dominance. Harry felt alive and he kissed Blaise back, eagerly. His heart began to beat wildly as his body moved in sync with Blaise's own, he trembled with need and soon, he too, had forgotten where they stood, encircled in each other; for all Harry cared he could have been stood on Cedric's body with Voldemort's wand trained on him. He couldn't see anything but Zabini. If this was so wrong, so why did it feel so right? He craved more, no, he needed more. He was consumed by ecstasy and driven by lust, a sanctuary of bliss only Theo could take him to. Why couldn't Harry stop himself? He shouldn't be doing this.

As Theo crept into the Slytherin Common Room he could hear moaning. In the centre of the room, oblivious to everyone in their own euphoric ethereal plane of pleasure, stood Harry and Blaise, kissing each other, consumed by each other, completing each other. Theo watched as Blaise's hands slowly rubbed Harry's back, and his heart swelled with love for the both of them, the Slytherin had forsaken his forceful nature and held Harry gently, as if scared he would break. Everyone thought Harry was unbreakable, that he was so strong, but the truth was, the Chosen One had chosen nothing and had been strong for too long. Theo knew that and it seemed that Blaise did too.  
Sneaking up behind Harry, he rubbed his firm ass gently, waiting for the new lovers to break apart. After what felt like hours, they did. Blaise smirked as he noticed Theo, his violet eyes darkened with lust. Harry, having felt Theo's hand on his ass was not surprised to see his boyfriend there. He leaned on Theo, panting from the intense kiss he just had.  
"So, now what?" He asked once he caught his breath.  
"Well, Harry," Theo said, "Blaise and I were discussing if we should begin an open relationship, him you and I. Only if you are agreeable of course."  
"Are you mad? That sounds amazing!" Harry replied eagerly "Let's do this!"  
"Il tuo desiderio è il mio comando, amore mio" stated Blaise, lightly kissing Harry's hand.  
Theo nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's do this"

As Theo, Blaise and Harry withdrew to private quarters, Draco sat back, stunned by the intense scene that played out in front of him, overly aware of the throbbing between his legs. He was glad he got to see that, he mused to himself. Harry James Potter was full of surprises, and he needed to be a part of that open relationship. I will be he resolved, wondering what other surprises St. Potter would reveal to him.  
Reaching into his bag, he bought out his quill, ink pot and parchment and began to write a letter to his mother, detailing what he saw and seeking her advice on how he can be a part of the new open relationship that Harry shared with Blaise and Theo. His mother always knew what to do.


End file.
